In the MEMS and micro-electronic fields there is frequently a need for bonding wafers together for the purpose of encapsulating structures in vacuum cavities or in cavities with controlled atmosphere. Such structures may have to be operable during very long times, most often tens of years. It can also be desirable to provide electrical connection between wafers via the sealing.
It is of course absolutely necessary that the joints that holds/bonds the wafers together and that provides the actual sealing of said cavities will provide good enough sealing that will not deteriorate over time. Eutectic bonding is one of popular means for bonding, but eutectic bonding may cause large deviations. In addition, eutectic overflow is another issue need to be taken care of.
Another reliability problem commonly observed with MEMS devices is stiction, or the surface tension between approximate surfaces under miniature scale. Generally, stiction is the static friction that needs to be overcome in order to enable relative motion of stationary objects that are in contact with one another. When two surfaces with areas below the micrometer range come into close proximity, such as evidenced in MEMS devices, they may adhere together, thus limiting the reliability of the MEMS device. At this scale, the two main failure factors of MEMS devices are electrostatic or charge-induced stiction, and/or Van der Waals force-induced stiction. Such stiction issues present various problems previously addressed.
Therefore, a novel mechanism to mitigate aforementioned issues has become an urgent need in fields pertinent to semiconductor manufacturing industry.